One of the problems inherent in an ammoxidation system for making cyanothiazole from 4-methylthiazole in a system employing excess oxygen in the reactant stream is undesirable combustion of the organic reactant and ammonia to unwanted by-products. This, of course, adds to process costs in that more reactant is required to produce a given amount of cyano compound (e.g., yields are reduced) and also larger capital investment is required to build a plant for a given capacity. Thus, a reduction in the undesired combustion of ammonia and organic reactant with the attendant yield increase is a desirable objective. The instant process overcomes these difficulties and provides for a more efficient, more selective and more economic process.